Found You!
by DarkxxAngelxxKagami
Summary: Years after everything and well Sasuke isn't anywhere's that The group knows where.So after years of Searching,Yukimura might have finally found him! Warning: Yaoi,SasukeYukimura.Rated M to be safe.PLease don't read if you hate Yaoi!
1. Chapter one: In which Yukimura is found

well,I finally put up a fic! XDD;; Well just to tell you.I don't own SDK and if I did,Yukimura would be fucking Sasuke alot XDD.Also this is a Yaoi fic.Don't like then leave

Now! Now that the yaoi haters left I have some things to say.My FIRST ever fanfic! So don't say it sucks! I might leave it at a oneshot unless people want it to cont...Well

now you may read!

* * *

Found You!

Chapter one: In which Yukimura is found drunk off his ass...

I found myself grow up fast as soon as I met the Hino's.Living with them was ok,but the stuff I had to do I found out was becoming boring.Now I am 17.And my Name is..."Sasuke!" A little girl with short brown hair cam running up to the boy,wait no the young man.He blinked his Gold eyes and flashed a soft smile moving som silver strands of hair from his face."Yes Kisa-Chan?"He asked the girl.she pouted softly before saying"Kagami said she needs you to clean the kitchen and make us all lunch."A big grin was plastered on her face as he eyed her"You mean you want me to make lunch,not Kagami-san."She pouted once again before nodding.Sasuke laughed and said"All right,lunch you'll get."He winked and watched her run off cheerfully.

Sasuke walked into the kitchen and looked at what he could make.He decided on sushi,rice,pork,beef,chicken,and Vegetbals.He started to make the sushi first so that way he wouldn't have to worry about keeping up with everything else.As soon as he was done with the sushi he started to fry the rice some and quickly added everything elseHe smirked at his lunch for eveyone and started to make some water for tea.He went and set up the table,leaving the plats and sake and the cups out.He walked back into the kitchen to return with the pot that held the tea.He set it down and smiled.He went and found Kisa telling her to tell everyone that Lunch was ready.

After lunch Kisa said she would clean everything up but with the help of her older sister Kagami.Sasuke nodded before saying"I think I might go take a nap."He yawned"I am full and need to sleep it off."He laughed lightly before getting up and walking to his room.He slid the door shut and layed down on his futon.He turned on his side and soon fell asleep.

* * *

-Else where-

A black haired man walked around the town.His sake bottle up at his mouth as he drunk some.He smirked at some of the girls eyeing him.Though from what Kyo had told him,Sasuke was somewhere in this town.He smiled softly at the thought of finding Sasuke again.He chuckled softly before drinking some more Sake.

- Night time-

Sasuke groaned slightly as he got up and rubbed his eyes.He opened them only to find everything dark."Shit."He muttered figuring it was now night and had missed dinner.He layed back down tryign to go back to sleep only to find that He heard something from the room across from his.He growled and sat up.Standing up he opened his door and walked to the room across from his.He looked inside to find Kagami tending to some man.He walked in and sighed"Kagami?"He asked.The woman looked up and smiled,brushing strands of her waist length black hair back over her shoulder"Yes Sasuke?"She answered him back only asking him something in return.Sasuke walked up next her and asked"What happened?"She smiled softly looking back at the man laying down on a suton with a wet cloth on his forhead"I found this man drunk walking around the streets.So I didn't want him to do something dumb and get killed so I brought him back here to the shrine."Sasuke blinked at what kagami had told him before opening his mouth the closing it.Kagami laughed softly and spoke"There is some lefts over's so go eat and then you can go back to sleep."Sasuke nodded before leaving Kagami with the man to go eat.

-Next morning-

Sasuke awoke to the sunlight that was streaming in his room.He turned over to hide from it only to find a note next to his futon.He blinked before siting up and reading it:

Sasuke,

I went into town to get some items.Take care of that guy.

You Sister,

Kagami

He smirked before geting up and going into the kitchen to make the man's and his brakefast.As soon at it was done he hurried down the hall and slid open the door that was the man room.He blinked to see he was up"Um,good morning?"He asked unsure as he sat down next to him placing the tray off food down and pulling forward the small table and then placing the mans food,tea, and some medicine on it.The man looked up at him with his percing darkish blue eyes.Sasuke almost gasped but stoped only to hear Kagami's voice"Sasuke! You better be up!"She slid open the door and found both men.She sighed and stated"You still haven't told me your name."The man sm,iled and said"Yukimura Sanada."Kagami blinked and mouthed an 'oh.' Sasuke got up in a hurry with his food and fled.Kagami sighed and said"Great.Now I have to go after him."Yukimura then spoke up"I'll go look for him.You look like you need rest."She nooded before exiting the room.'I finally found you.'Thought Yukimura.

* * *

TBC!

Ok well Kagami and Kisa are my peoples! XDD But yeah.I think I did well and might had have some spellomg errors somewhere but yeah.I hope some people will enjoy this! Well until I get the next chappie up!


	2. Chapter Two: Have I found you In Which S

Well...Here is the long awaited chapter two! I like to thank kiwadoi seiitsu for reveiwing the first chapter! Also,due to school I will not be able to update as much!So you might have to wait till I get the chapters typed and up!

I DO NOT OWN SDK! I only own Kagami and my char and the plots!

* * *

Found You! Chapter Two: Have I found you?In Which Sasuke is home,or not?

Yukimura dashed off after Sasuke glad he had found /his/ ninja that he loved.Sasuke ran out to the forest that was behind the shrine.Going deeper and deeper and stoping at the lake/river that was in the middle of it.Slumping down the the dusty,sandy ground he tried to catch his breath again so he could run some more but that thought ended when arms circled around him being him close to a the warm body the person."Sasuke,I found you."Yukimura said softly into Sasuke's ear.He gasped and tried to get out of Yukimura's grasp but soon ofound out it was useless and slumped into Yukimaru's chest slightly."Why?"Sasuke asked confussed slightly.The man behide him laughed slightly nuzzling his cheek"You still ask stuff like you did back then,though you still remind me of the small Sasuke but, but now your older."Yukimura said but thought'But your mine to take'Sasuke growled slightly and found the stranth to brake free facing Yukimaru" Dammit Yukimaru! I'm not the little boy I was back then! I'm seventeen! old enough to-" He was cut off with Yukimura's lips upon his own,gasping not knowing he should of done that Yukimura sliped his tounge in,coaxing Sasuke's out to play.Sasuke pushed Yukimura away and growled"Go Away!" He yelled at him turning around and starting to walk away,a blush forming on his cheeks,though before he could get farther away,Yukimura grabed his wrist and pulled him back aginst his chest whispering into his ear " No,your not going anywhere's but with me."

* * *

.. Sasuke's Pov ..

I gasped as a shiver went down my whole body.I don't ever remember Yukimura like this ever before,unless he...he...wait no way!"Let me go!"I yell trying to get away once again,though soon I found myself forced around and my golden orbs looking into his blue ones.His arm's wraped around my waist bring my closer,huging me.I felt him lay his head on my shoulder and tears started to flow like a rushing river down his face and onto my shirt.Soon,I to found my arms wraped around him and saying smooth,calming words to him trying to calm him some.I heard him say something but it was muted slightly"What? What did you say Yukimura-Sama?"I asked him.He looked up at me and asked"Why did you leave?" Looking into his eyes I say that he wanted me to tell him the truth.Looking away and up at the lush blanket of green tree leaves and replyed"I don't know the truth why I left myself,Yukimura-Sama."He lifted his hand up and moved my head so I was looking into his eyes again"Did you leave because everyone treated you as a kid?"He asked.I nooded and said"But mainly you."I whispered or muttered to myself so he couldn't hear.I didn't him to know how much I loved him or when he kissed me back there..He cocked his head to the side confussed at what I muttered."Could you repeat that?"He asks.I narrow my eyes and smirk"No,you'll find out later or"I winked at him." Maybe never."His eyes widened at what I said before pushing me to the gound in a glomp like tackle"But I want to know now!"He whines out like when I was younger.I push my arm's up and try to get him off me but,nope he's not moving a bit.

* * *

/Yukimura's Pov/

Oh how I want to claim him as mine right now as I lay ontop of his body.But yet,I don't know if he would return my feelings.What should I do?Not knowing what I am doing I grind my hips mkaing him moan softly.Looking at him he has a light blush,his golden orbs shut slightly,and head tlited back slightly with his silver hair around him.I grind down once more making him moan louder and grip my shoulders.I move my head down to where my llips touch his ears and whisper"Ne? Sasuke-Kun got naughty while growing up?"I chuckle as he throws me off of him growling and glaring at me."Sasuke you hurt me."I tell him as he gets up and walks away from me some.I sigh and wonder if he would go back traveling with me.Griining I get up and walk up behind him and lay my chin on his sholder"Ne Sasuke?" I asked.I hear him say something but asked again"Huh?What did you say?"I hear him growl and reply" What?" I smirk and ask"Would you come back to me.To travel around again?"he gasps and shakes his head"No,I can't.I feel at home here." I lift my chin up from his sholder and walk infront of him.Glancing back at him,my eyes filled with a sad look.I see Kagami and tell her"Tonight I shall leave." Kagami looks surpised" I heard you and Sasuke talking.Tell him how you feel.I remeber when I found him and helped him recover he would talk about you all the time.Heal the wounds that won't heal from my help."She pleaded.I hugged her and said"I will do as I can but,he doesn't want to come with me." She winked and said" I have a plan so don't worry nut stay for dinner." I nodded and went to the room I was staying in for the time.

* * *

I am sorry to make it short but yeah.School night TTTT but at least you have chapter two! Plus I have started on the thrid one all ready.It might be out this Saturday or Sunday.I'm not sure due to I am going to talk my friends into go seeing a movie. But please review for me! Plus tell me if I should make a Naruto one.Though for the Naruto one the only couples I can do is:

SasuNaru

KakaIru

ItaSasu

And thats it.PLus if our luky and good on reviewing I might put up a Kingdom hearts or a lemon!Well util next time!


	3. Chapter 3: In which Sasuke is left to th

Well Here is Chapter Three. I like to thank:

Anuz: Friends help each other out so-

Kagami; SHUT THE HELL UP ANUZ! No one cares about your friendship shit!

Anuz: -Crys- TTTT B-but I thought we were friends!

Kagami: Never!- Kills Anuz- Now that she is gone! I do and may never own SDK! Well now to start the third Chapter!

* * *

Found You!Chapter Three: In which Sasuke is left to think and leave again...

It was dinner at the Hino shrine and the monks had gathered in on room with Kagami and Kisa's grandfather,while Kagami,Kisa,Sasuke,and Yukimura in another."Ne? Yuki-Chan?"Kisa said her head tilting sideways.Yukimura glanced down at he and smiled not use to her nickname she had just givin him."Hai Kisa-chan?"He asked.Kisa smiled sadly"Ka-chan said you were leaving tonight and that Sasuke was going with you!" Sasuke and Yukimura were taken back form her yell"Ki-Chan.I don't want to go!"Sasuke exclaimed.Kisa looked at him her eyes narrowed trying to figure out if he was lieing to her.Yukimura sighed sadly and ate some of his dinner quickly.Kagami noticed and said"I guess you must be getting ready now?"She asked him.Yukimura looked up and nodded."I'll help you get supplies."Yukimura and Kagami got up and left the room.Kisa finished her food and ran off to the room the monks were in leaving Sasuke to himself.

///Sasuke's POV///

Sitting there after everyone left was strange though I was use to it.Though now I had to think of staying at the temple with Kagami,Kisa,their grandfather,and the monks or go with Yukimura and be his slave or whatever I was to him again.Sighing again I took a bite of some rice and chewed on it before taking a ricecake.I finished my dinner and took me cup of tea with me outside to the small garden Kisa and Kagami took care of.Sitting down on one of the benches I staired at the half moon thiking of what I would miis at the temple if I went with Yukimura or if I stayed here and missed many things with Yukimura.Then I stoped to think of what he did back at the lake.WAIT A MINUTE! He was trying to rape me! Wait no,he wouldn't do that unless I was noting but his man whore.I could still feel him grinding his hip's on mine,making me moan-...SHIT! What if he knows I have feelings for him now.Sighing in defeat I gave up on my thoughts.

///With Kagami and Yukimura///

"Well I guess Sasuke must be sitting out in the garden being depressed and all"(1) Yukimura looked at Kagami puzzled.She giggled and sighed"He goes out when he is mad or to think to the garden at the temple.It helps him relax alot and he's not as stressed whe he comes back."She explained to him.Yukimura just nodded hoping that Sasuke was thinking about going back with him.Kagami saw the look on his face and said"Don't worry that much.Sasuke's just well,diffent from everyone else." Yukimura laughed and said"I guess thats true.I remember him getting mad at me because he thought I had joined the Mibu clan."

Kagami stoped walking and lowered her head down,her hair covering her eyes"Please,don't say Mibu clan around me." she told him.Yukimura tilted his head to the side with a puzzling look on his face"Um..ok."He said not going to press into the matter.After they had gathered everthing Yukimura would need and getting some things the shrine had run out of,they headed back to the temple."I hope that if Sasuke goes with you,he will be himself once again.Since you came he has been weird."Kagami said softly and was taken back when Yukimura laughed"Thats just Sasuke."He told her.she nodded and slid open the entrance door and sighed"Well,i'll let you go find Sasuke and prepare your stuff."Kagami told Yukimura before leaving him by himself in the hall.

* * *

///Yumikura's POV///

After Kagami left to prepare my things for the trip I sighed and wondered if Sasuke was goign to come with a hand through my hair I walked at a steady pace around the temple trying to find the garden Kagami told me about.Five or ten minutes later I found myself looking out into an open space with plants and flowers all over.I smirked and walked out into it knowing that Sasuke would have to be out here now.Finding Sasuke was the only thing on my mind now but, if I found him I was not sure what to do.One side of me wants to confess my love for him and kiss him while the other side told me just to ask him if he wanted to go with me.Sighing I ooked up at the half moon and smiled wishing it was a Full moon so that the light would be shining over Sasuke when I found him.

I stoped to look over some of the flowers and plants to see a body sitting on a bench."Sasuke"I whispered and walked quickly over to him.I saw him turn his head when I had turned the corner."Sasuke,are you going to come with me?"I asked though,it sounded as if I was pleading.He cocked his head at me and smirked"No."I heard him say.My eyes widened when he said 'no'.He saw the look on my face and laughed"I was joking,I guess I should come."He told me.I smiled and hugged him."Y-yukimura!"I heard him yell.I let go and saw a light blush on him cheeks.

///No ones POV///

Yukimura smiled and walked off.Sasuke sighed and thought'What am I getting myself into,next time I know it I could be kissing him and he'll hate me for it.' Getting up he looked at the moon on last time and followed Yukimura.Kagami smiled as they both came in and said"Well I have everything ready,plus Sasuke I packed some clothes for you."Yukimura smiled and said 'thanks' while Sasuke just nodded.Kagami sighed"You both better get going but also remember to come vist often." Sasuke hugged Kagami goodbye and Yukimura kissed her cheek and after that both Yukimura and Sasuke were gone,starting a new journey for themself's,not knowing what would be laying ahead of them form this path.

* * *

Ok now I got the thrid chapter up and it took me maybe a whole month to type up! XDD But anyways, maybe later i'll post up why Kagami doesn't like hearing the Mibu clans name.Leaves you wondering why.-Sighs- Now I just have to start on the SasuNaru one and I might make a one-shot of SanzoGoku form Saiyuki.I want to thank the people who Review my fic which is only two sadly.I need more reviews! TTTT But yeah.If you want to talk to me on messenger(No i will not tell you what will happen in the next chapters! XDD) My SN for MSN(ONLY Messenger I have NOW) is : I always from some unknown reason like to compare Naruto's Sasuke to SDK's Sasuke.I don't know why but yeah there might be only one differnce about the two as one of my friends has told me.Naruto's Sasuke and his brother are emo and the whole Uchiha clan are emo XDD as from what sh etells me yet I kinda do agree XDD.I don't think I have ever heard someone go"I have to rebuild my clan and kill a certan person" XDD But yeah thats why they are kinda alike! 


	4. Chapter Four: Missing you in my heart an

**Well, I'm finally back. Sorry to my fans that I haven't updated in a while. Its just that I was busy due to finals coming up after I did my last update, plus I was with my family for Christmas. Then right when I got back from holiday, I had to start studying for TAKS ( For those who don't live and Texas, that's our State test which people are now trying to get rid of.) Then right after TAKS I had to study for Finals, and now its summer, so that means time to update the fic. I hope, many of you have been waiting for my return! Thank you for waiting. **

**Also thank you ****Kiwadoi siitsu ****for reviewing on every chapter that has come up and thank you ****Shinomori Kyo ****for reviewing also!**

**NOTE: I WILL AND WILL NEVER ACCPET FLAMERS! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THE COUPLE OF YAOI PLEASE LEAVE NOW!  
**** Kagami  
**

**Kagami: Ne…Sasuke-chan, what do you think of the story so far?**

**Sasuke: -Eye twitch- Why are you pairing me up with that pervert!?**

**Yukimura: Sasuke, you hurt me!**

**Kagami: ..;; Um…because…..I said so?**

**Sasuke: That's not an answ-**

**Yukimura: - Shut Sasuke up with his lips, then pulls away-**

**Sasuke: 00 -Blushing-**

**Kagami: -Writing notes down-**

**Yukimura: Kagami-Hime doesn't own SDK, if she did, Sasuke and I would be making out or doing like rabbits on the discovery channel. **

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

* * *

**Chapter Four: Missing you in my heart and soul**

Sasuke and Yukimura had left that night. Sasuke had promised Kisa he would come back to see her. Kagami had given them so food and Sasuke his muramasa back " Kagami-nee-chan, I thought I had lost this, where did you find it?" He asked her as he took it from her hands.

She smiled" I took it the day I found you in the forest. I hid it until the time had come for you to leave us." She explained to him.

Sasuke just blinked at her before smiling" Thank you, for watching over me and everything. I will return one day." he said, bowing slightly and turning around and walking away, not waiting for his lord. Yukimura kissed Kagami's forehead and thanked her and gave Kisa a kiss on the cheek and tickling her. Kisa had years in her eyes as she watched Yukimura and Sasuke leave

" Bye Nii-chan!" She yelled waving. Sasuke turned around waved back.

Night had soon vanishing and dawn was approaching as the two men kept walking through a dense forest. Sasuke was panting slightly, not use to walking for along time since he didn't need to back with the Hino's. Yukimura looked worriedly at the man" Sasuke-kun, do you need to rest?" He asked him.

" No I don't." Sasuke said while thinking '_Who am I kidding, I need to rest before I collapse.' _Before he could catch himself, he was falling to the ground. Lucky for him, Yukimura had turned to look back to see him fall. Acting quickly, Yukimura ran and caught Sasuke in a swift motion." Sasuke, your going to get sick if you keep this up. We're resting right here until you're ready to start moving again." Yukimura told him softly, running hand through Sasuke's sliver hair.

Sasuke sighed" I don't need rest." he told Yukimura who's only reply was a sigh. Yukimura sat down and placed Sasuke in his lap and held the boy who was shivering slightly.

" I knew it, you are sick." Yukimura said softly as he nuzzled Sasuke's neck softly. Sasuke pulled way and glared at Yukimura.

" What the hell are you doing?!" He asked, growling softly, and his only answer was a shrug. "Damn it, Yukimura! Don't shrug at me!" he paused " Answer me with words! Not a shrug." He looked away from Yukimura, glaring at a tree next to them. He noticed Yukimura's arms tightening around his waist, bring him closer. He felt Yukimura place his forehead on his shoulder softly. He didn't get why Yukimura was toying with his feelings, he didn't want to played by his lord, he wanted to be loved. Was that so hard to ask for? Then he heard a snore.

" Y-Yukimura!" He yelled turning around to see his lord, sleeping. Sasuke's eyes went wide, before softening some as he smiled and place a kiss on Yukimura's forehead." You must've been worn out too." he whispered softly as he tried to get Yukimura's arms that were still wrapped around his waist off, but found out he couldn't. He sighed and gave up, looking around at where they were at. He sighed and looked at the stream that was flowing near them. He was at peace it seemed before he heard Yukimura muttering.  
" Sasuke…please don't leave again. Please, I beg of you." Yukimura whimpered as tears started flowing from his closed eyes. Sasuke turned around at hearing his name to find a crying Yukimura.

" Shit." He said softly as he pulled Yukimura into a embrace, whispering soothing words in the older mans ear, rubbing his back and occasionally running his hands through the long hair his master had. He sighed as he heard Yukimura whimper again, holding him tightly against his chest he began to kiss Yukimura's forehead, and trailing kisses all over until he reached his lips. He shyly placed his on Yukimura's before pulling away and whispering in the man's ear" I'll never leave you alone again, Yukimura." He kissed Yukimura's forehead again and smiled.

Yukimura groaned as he started to wake, seeing Sasuke still in his arms, but turned around, slightly curled in a ball, his head resting on his chest. Yukimura smiled and placed a kiss on Sasuke's lips. Sasuke, on the other hand, still asleep, but felt something on his lips and replied to the kiss Yukimura was giving him. Yukimura was surprised, almost freaking out '_He caught me!' _ His mind screamed but stopped when he saw that Sasuke's eyes were still closed. Sasuke groaned into the kiss, but Yukimura didn't hear it, his hands running through Sasuke's silky sliver hair. He didn't even see Sasuke open his eyes, and starting to panic as Yukimura pushed his tongue through Sasuke's lips and into the wet craven, his tongue darting everywhere as he tasted Sasuke. '_ He tastes like dango and tea.'_ Yukimura thought.

' _He tastes like sake and dango'_ Sasuke thought as he continued kissing Yukimura back, his eyes closed in pure bliss. Yukimura pulled away from to kiss panting, only to see Sasuke panting and awake. He started to panic and pushed Sasuke off of him. Sasuke looked up, and saw regret flash through Yukimura's eyes before the man ran off, leaving Sasuke there, fingers on his lips, in a daze.

Sasuke noticed Yukimura had run off, he growled slightly as he got up and took of in the direction his master went. Yukimura wasn't that far ahead of Sasuke, he had stopped in front of a lake, gazing into the crystal clear water, in deep thought. Sasuke had smiled when he found Yukimura at the lake. Noticing he was in deep thought he walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer and inhaled his scent. '_ He smells of sake and jasmine'_ Sasuke noted before he spoke "Why, why did you kiss me back there, push me off, run off, and then leave me there. Why?' He asked, his worry evident in his voice as he felt the other man lean into him slightly.  
" Sasuke." Yukimura whispered, not wanting to turn around, but instead was forced to as Sasuke turned him around and pressed his lips against his lords lips. He entwined his fingers with Sasuke's, kissing Sasuke softly, and tenderly, but there was passion in the kiss, as Sasuke ground his hips slightly into Yukimura's, making them moan. Sasuke was the first to pull away as he laid his head on Yukimura's chest.

" I- I love you, Yukimura Sanada." Sasuke said clenching his eyes shut, waiting for Yukimura to say the worst, but was surprised at the feeling of Yukimura's arms wrapping themselves around his waist as he heard the words he had been waiting for.  
" And I love you as well, Sasuke." Yukimura said, kissing the top of Sasuke's head. '_ Sasuke…he smells different, it's the smell of jasmine…...and sake?'_ "Sasuke," Yukimura began" have you been drinking?" He asked and watched Sasuke turn red in a flash.

"Why do you say that?" He asked, pouting as he heard Yukimura laugh.  
" Because you use to smell of dango and jasmine, not sake and jasmine. Oh my, how you've grown while I was gone." He smirked as pulled away from Sasuke and sat down on the grassy ground. Sasuke sighed and sat next to him, and wasn't surprised this time when Yukimura pulled him into his lap.  
" Fine, I've been drinking with Kagami a lot. We ended up talking about our pasts when we're almost drunk, still sober. I learned a lot about her. Like she has a sister named Hana, who is marring your brother. Also, she had a person she lost during the Battle of Sakigahara, his name was Yuki. She found out he was killed by Demon Eyes Kyo, she had vowed revenge on Yuki's grave. It was a good thing she wasn't at the shrine when he and Yuya came to visit. I think if she was, she would be dead, and Kyo would be wounded greatly. She is a swift mover when it comes to fighting," he paused " I learned the hard way, lets just say." He sighed softly, looking at Yukimura " You know, you're the one who melted the ice around my heart, I still wonder how that happened." Sasuke said softly.

" Because," Yukimura paused " I'm able to set your heart on fire every time you see me. That is what my heart tells me." He told Sasuke softly.  
" My soul is telling me that its been missing you." Sasuke said.  
" My heart is telling me, it misses you." Yukimura said before sealing Sasuke's mouth with a kiss.

* * *

**Ok, this took up about three pages. I think I did good for my come back. I'm not sure if next chapter will have the lemon scene. I hope that you liked it! It took me from May 29, 2007 at maybe 5 or 6 pm central to start writing this chapter out to May 30, 2007 at 3:02 or maybe 3:00 central time to finish. This chapter had some fluff in it! I hope to start updating faster, also I am thinking of writing a IchiBya or ByaIchi fic for Bleach. Which will hopefully be started soon. I thank all my fans again! Please continue reading! Also, please no flames, if you don't like yaoi or the couple YukimuraSasuke then don't flame me.**

**Thank you again for the long wait! Oh yes…Hana just came as I was thinking about stuff.  
**

Kagami

Sasuke: -Blushing- Kagami-san, you did a good job..I guess.

Kagami: YOU GUESS!? - Pulls out Katana- You want to die?

Sasuke: o0;; Eh…-nervous laugh- Er..no thanks. Not today.

Yukimura: - chuckles- Ah Sasuke, still so childish.

Sasuke: -Punches Yukimura-

Kagami: Ah, Young love.

Sasuke and Yukimura: - In a lip lock-

Kagami: - writes down- For research - smirks- Tell me what character that I am acting like and you might get a prize. - Keeps writing-


	5. Chapter Five: When it all comes down to

**OMG! I am bad, for I have not updated in a long time. Don't worry, this isn't ending too soon…yet.  
Anyways, to tell you why I haven't updated since May I believe. Lets just say, I went brain dead, then school started, volleyball tryouts came and I broke my left thumb, so I couldn't write nor could I play my viola-cries- which also was strange cause a friend of mine broke her wrist, then our first concert of the year came, and the top orchestra's ( Which I am in) sucked , then I also had to do a reports before any of that stuff ( and have another one to work on) and school after school work pilled down on me. So I've been….busy and now, I want to write again…I'm not sure if this will or will not be that last chapter. I am sorry to all the Fans that had to wait, please feel free to egg me.**

**Kagami**

**Kyo: - sighs- Kagami down not own anyone from SDK, she wishes though**

* * *

**Chapter Five: When it all comes down to it**

Sasuke had been welcomed back by everyone he knew it he was back on Mount Kudo, helping Yukimura instead of training cause the man wanted him to be near him at all times it seemed. It had surprised him his first night back, Yukimura had pulled him into his room and began to attack him with kisses, undressing him and ravishing his body before smiling and say it was time to sleep. Sasuke had only rolled his eyes and shook his head before laying down on what Yukimura wanted him to call, "Their" bed, falling asleep with Yukimura's arms wrapped around him.  
Yukimura had woken the next morning to find his love gone, looking around his large home for him, but he still couldn't find him until he got a hint that Sasuke was taking a bath. He hurried to the baths to join him. Sasuke, this time was ready to be ravished again . " Y-Yukimura, s-stop." He gasped, only to get a sly grin from his lover.

" But Sasuke" Yukimura said" Its not like I can do this to you all day now." loving how the teen blushed and tried to get out of his grasp, but stop when his koi thought it would be fun the dunk him under the water.

" Yukimura!" He yelled after he came up from the water, glaring" I'm getting out." he declared as he moved to the edge of the bath , getting out and wrapping his towel about his waist and going to their room.  
Yukimura finished his bath before getting out , drying and dressing before eating some breakfast and taking the rest back to Sasuke.

" Sasuke?" He asked, sliding open to door some smiling at seeing said stretched out on the futon, asleep. Yukimura slide the door the rest of the way open before shutting it after he walked in. He knelt down and shook Sasuke some" Time to eat." He said softly only getting a grunt in reply. He shook his lover again only mastering in getting the boy to turn his back to him. Yukimura sighed and began to think before smiling" Sasuke get up or else." He said in a warning tone which made Sasuke open his eyes.

" Yes?" He asked, looking at Yukimura, only to get some food shoved into his mouth. He grunted , glaring at his lover who was smiling. " So, you woke me just so I could eat?" He asked only to get a nod. Sighing he sat up and ate the food, watching Yukimura open to other sliding door that was his office.  
Yukimura began to work on plans and some other things, like the budget and found a letter from his brother, whinchat strange but it also had a letter from Kagami which was for Sasuke.

Weeks pass and quickly turned into a month, fall was coming and so was some news, good or bad, who knew.

* * *

**AND I LEAVE YOU OFF -shot for being loud- Yes, only one page, I should've written more, but sadly its all most two and I have to go some where tomor- …er today so, I hope you all enjoyed it and maybe the next chapter will be the last, also, if I do write a lemon it might not be on here but on my LJ which will/might become a friends only, so unless there is any other sites it'll just be on my LJ, sorry.Also, I think its mount Kudo, if not, please correct me!  
**


End file.
